


A smile as bright as the sun (The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance")

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is not pleased, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Episode: s05e07 A Lesson in Vengeance, M/M, Merlin is still in prison, POV Arthur, Protective Arthur, Soulmates, arthur misses merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Arthur has been poisoned and Merlin has been imprisoned as the only suspect. When Arthur wakes up, Merlin is not by his side, and when he finds out why, he is not pleased at all.Or...What happened in "A Lesson in Vengeance" during the gap between Arthur's awakening and Arthur and Merlin's reunion"?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 372





	A smile as bright as the sun (The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una sonrisa más luminosa que el sol (The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance") [Spanish]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083704) by [Ana_Jacobs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs). 



> First, I am Spanish and I write in Spanish. I decided to try and translate this fic into English because it’s quite short and it was easy for a start. What I am trying to say is that English is not my first language, and given that I have never dealt with a narrative before (yeah, idk, the educative system seems to consider that writing narrative is useless), there’ll probably be mistakes, odd expressions, etc, although I have tried my best. I’m so sorry!  
> Also, if you speak or understand Spanish, I highly recommend you read it in Spanish. I bet it is way better haha. 
> 
> Second, I absolutely loved the way Arthur didn’t doubt Merlin for a second in “A lesson in vengeance”. I mean, he woke up and just said: You idiots, go and free Merlin right now, he’s obviously not the assassin! Except we never actually got to see that, did we? I have always wondered how Arthur would have reacted, so I decided to try and fill that gap myself to ease my mind. That was my intention, with no more pretention, but you may enjoy it if you have ever felt the same way about that episode. 
> 
> And third, I had originally planned to write it in a rather objective way, just stating facts and sticking to the dialogues, being an external narrator or a mere spectator of the scene. But, you know, Merthur always comes in my way and I couldn’t help getting a bit emotional and I ended up writing it from Arthur’s perspective. 
> 
> And, well, as Arthur would say, I am rabbiting on! So, without further delay… I hope you enjoy it! :)

**A smile as bright as the sun**

**The gap in "A Lesson in Vengeance"**

Darkness. Always darkness. It was like disappearing. He had been unconscious more than once, and it was always the same: darkness, empty. And, then, a smile as bright as the sun, welcoming him back and anchoring him to the world.

That time, darkness seemed thicker. And darker, if that was possible. He had lost himself in its bottomless pit. Nothing. And, suddenly, he had felt again. There had been a sparkle of light and a warm breeze. They were somehow similar to that smile, and they had managed to awaken a spark of his conscience in the middle of that eternal night. But he could not come back. He wanted to wake up, he really wanted to, but the tentacles of the blackness stuck to him and refused to let him go.

But he had to do it, he had to come back. On the other side, there was a smile waiting for him.

The first time he managed to open his eyes he just saw a haze, a blur of colours and a sudden movement by his side. He did not distinguish any smile though, and the dark wrapped him in its arms again. But this time it was greyish, and there were shapes and colours in it. Dreams. Red ribbons fluttering in the wind, a crown, a king, a servant.

It was time to wake up.

The second time he opened his eyes, the world became clearer. There were many people by his side, many smiles. But not the smile he was looking for.

He blinked, but the blink became a slumber, and when he opened his eyes again, Arthur was Arthur again, and could recognise the people surrounding him.

He sat up slowly. He felt as if he had been sleeping for a thousand years. He deduced he must have been ill or convalescent, judging by the retinue that was awaiting his awakening.

“Welcome back, Arthur." On his right, beside the bed, Guinevere smiled to him. For some reason, the expected warm did not reach Arthur.

Arthur smiled her back, however, and used an elbow to sit up and see the rest of the people surrounding him. Gaius, Leon, Gwaine, Percival.

There was a flagrant absence, an absence like a black hole.

“Sire, how are you feeling?” Gaius asked softly.

“As if I had died and had just come back to life,” Arthur said because, in short, that was how he was feeling.

“It has almost been like that,” Gwaine asserted. There was a contained emotion in his eyes Arthur had never seen before. Right…

“What happened?”

Arthur did not recall any battle. He did not notice any injury. He had no pain.

“You were poisoned, sire,” Leon informed with trembling voice. “You almost don’t make it.”

“If it hadn’t been for Gaius…” Percival added, giving the physician a sweet smile.

Arthur nodded and fell to the pillow, exhausted.

“Anyone arrested?”

He was answered by a heavy silence. It seemed as if, suddenly, the air of the room had become extraordinarily thick.

“Well?”

“Only one, sire," Leon answered cautiously.

The tone of his voice told Arthur that this was a matter that should be addressed with calm and coldness. And he could not think straight yet, he was too tired. And, besides… Arthur sighed and tried not to focus on the issue that disturbed him enough to rank high on his list of priorities. Maybe even higher than the poisoning, because it was annoying him so much that he could barely ignore it. But he had been poisoned, right? That should be a priority, and…

«You know what? To hell with that», he said to himself. The poisoning definitely could be put aside for a while.

“Very well. And where is my useless toad of a servant? Why isn’t Merlin whining on me next to my convalescent bed?”

He had used a carefree tone, but his absence was burning his heart as an incandescent iron. Without him, the picture was incomplete; the scene was lacking its main character. It was him who was supposed to be there in these moments, by his side. He and his smile welcoming him, reminding him why the world is a wonderful place.

Once more, he was only answered by that strange tense silence. And Arthur knew that something was terribly wrong.

“Well?”

This time, whatever it was that was wrong, it had something to do with Merlin. And Arthur could not ignore that, no matter how tired he was.

“My lord… Merlin is the only suspect,” Leon said at last.

Arthur straightened himself and looked around waiting for someone to laugh, keep talking or just do anything that proved that that madness was just that, madness.

“Are you joking?” he laughed, incredulous. “Merlin?”

But no one else laughed. Nobody said anything. Arthur wondered if he might be still dreaming, because in Camelot, in the Camelot where he was king, nobody would ever question Merlin’s fidelity. His knights would never doubt Merlin. They knew he would never let anyone doubt Merlin. No, that was absurd, they had to be joking.

Arthur looked for Gwaine, because even if he was the knight who orchestrated most of the shenanigans, he also was the worst at concealing the truth; he had never been able to hide the laughter in his eyes. But when Gwaine just returned a haunted look, Arthur knew that it was serious.

He had to take several deep breaths.

“ _How can it be?”_ he said at last with the calm that announces a storm.

“I am sorry, sire, Merlin…”

“No. No, you didn’t let me finish. My question is: how can it be, that my knights are such a bunch of idiots?! How can you all be so thick as to think that Merlin has been involved _in any way?_ Are you really that stupid?!” he asked between gritted teeth.

The knights looked ashamed at each other, but they did not answer.

“Really? All of you? GWAINE?”

The knight could not hold his gaze.

“Where is he?” Arthur demanded to know. 

“Locked up in the dungeon, sire," Leon muttered in a quiet voice, as if he were confessing a terrible crime.

Arthur took a deep breath, trying to gather patience.

“Go and release him at once. Now."

“Sire…”

“NOW!”

The knights grimaced and shifted uncomfortably, but none of them made a move, not even Gwaine. Arthur looked at them astonished.

“Have you all gone mad?! It’s Merlin, for God’s sake! Whose was the brilliant idea to put the blame on him?”

Once again, silence. But, this time, Arthur caught Leon’s nervous glances at Gwen. The king spun around to look at his wife, who was biting her lip.

“Gwen? Sure, you don’t believe…”

“Arthur,” she cut him off, “It was me who ordered to put him under arrest."

Her calmed tone did not appease Arthur’s rage. It only added a layer of disappointment, of terrible disappointment.

“I can’t believe it. Not you…”

“Arthur, he was the only suspect, the only one with access to your horse, to your food, to your…”

“Enough.”

“It hurt me as much as it would have hurt you, Arthur, but you had been poisoned and you are the king; we needed to apprehend someone in order to ease the people…”

“And it had to be Merlin.”

“Sire…”

“No. I don’t want to hear another word. Go and free him right now.”

“Arthur…”

“Not a word,” Arthur growled.

“Sire, he has no alibi. All the evidences are against him. We believe in his innocence as much as you do, but the law is the law. We need proof,” Leon tried to reason with calmed voice.

“I don’t need any evidence!” Arthur burst out. “I don’t need any more! Merlin has proved his loyalty more than enough during all these years. A loyalty far beyond duty. I never thought I’d have to remind you that.”

He glared at Gwaine. This time, the knight gave him a fierce look full of impotence in return. _Yes_ , that look seemed to say. _Yes, I know. But there was nothing I could do._

Arthur sighed.

“Listen, Merlin is the only person I would never doubt. Never. I know he would never mean any harm to me. There’s no one I trust more. Even holding you all in as much esteem as I do, and knowing of your loyalty… I’d doubt any of you before him. Any of you.”

And in that “any of you” he included all those present in the room. Because Gwen had already betrayed him once. Because Gaius had served his father before him. Because his knights were his brother in arms, but not his friends.

Because Merlin had always been there for him, always, since the very first time he had saved his life and had become his servant. Because Merlin had never failed him. Because, when Arthur had thought he had nothing left, he had always had Merlin. Because Merlin had been willing to die for him in a thousand different ways. Because, all in all, he had saved him many times… and in so many ways.

“We know that, sire,” Leon asserted, giving him an encouraging smile. “But you were dying, and we needed a culprit as well as keeping you safe. Guinevere acted wisely; imprisoning Merlin, the true responsible would be careless. The problem now, sire, is that he is still the only suspect. And, to free him, we need…”

“What proves do you need?” Arthur asked tiredly.

“An alibi would do the job nicely," Gwaine said, and Arthur could read a silent offer in his eyes.

He knew Gwaine would lie for Merlin, but he did not want to put him in that position. Besides, it was a little too late for that. Arthur tried to think.

“So, exactly, when was I poisoned?”

“Last night, sire. You were celebrating your anniversary with Guinevere.”

“Yeah. Right. Right. I remember that. The last time I saw Merlin… Ah, yes, the idiot had his head buried in Gwen’s dresses. And I… Yes, I gave him a basket full of clothes that needed washing. And it was heavy indeed. He must have spent the rest of the evening washing them up in the kitchens.”

He looked at his knights.

“Ask the servants and the cooks. Someone must have seen him.”

Gwaine nodded and left the room without a second thought.

Leon and Percival kept guard outside the doors, and Arthur waited for the news with Gwen holding his hands and Gaius checking on his state.

“It’s a miracle,” Gwen whispered. “Gaius thought you wouldn’t make it through the night.”

“I promised I’d always be with you, remember? I always keep my promises.”

His wife smiled and, once again, her smile felt strangely impersonal. Almost… cold.

“Sire, the cook is here,” Leon announced.

Arthur sat up, watchful.

“Very well, let her in. The rest of you… Leave, please.”

“Sire?”

“I wish to speak to her alone. Guinevere, Gaius, you too. Leave us, please.”

The woman came into the room stumbling with that exasperated expression and those manners that always gave the impression that she did everything against her will. Arthur smiled. She had been like that since he was a little child. Oh, how he had feared that young cook’s temper back then.

“Mary.”

“My lord.”

“I need to ask you a favour. It’s very important.”

“Sire?”

“I want you to testify in a trial. You must say what I am about to tell you. Without questions. Just repeat what you are told. Could you do that?”

“What do I have to say, sire?”

“When you are asked, I want you to say that Merlin was in the kitchens last night, washing my clothes.”

She stared at him with a blank expression.

“Merlin? The gangly idiot who is always sticking his nasty neckerchief in my pies?”

Arthur could not help but laugh.

“Yes. The very one. I couldn’t have described him better.”

“Ah. That one. He was there last night, sire. In my kitchen. Trying to steal my dumplings again.”

“What?” Arthur gaped at her. “You mean… you really saw him?”

“Yes, sire, I did”

“Are you sure it was him?”

“Are you joking? Who would mistake that daft? Believe me, that cheeky bastard who always looks famished is unmistakable,” she growled, and right afterwards she seemed to remember that he was Arthur’s manservant, because she added: “No offense intended, sire.”

Arthur chuckled in relieve.

“Oh my God, he is such an idiot. Thank heaven.”

“Sire?”

“It seems, my dear Mary, that last night, for once in his life, the worst servant that has ever existed finally decided to do what he was told.” He laughed again. “It must be the fortune of fools!”

And so happy was he, that he kissed her on her forehead.

“That, for being the best cook in the five kingdoms. Come on, Mary. You have to tell my knights exactly what you have just told me,” he said as he tried to stand up. “And using the same words, if possible,” he added with a smirk.

*

Arthur made a great effort to get up, get dressed and pretend he was working when Gwaine went to look for Merlin. Arthur knew that idiot well, and he knew that he would blame himself for not having been by his side if he saw him in a bad condition. No; Merlin would see him fully recovered, and certainly he did not need to know how close to death he had been. Arthur did not want to see his worried face and his devastated eyes full of remorse that did not belong there. He had already had enough spending a whole day in the dungeon. Arthur could imagine him there, wondering worried if he would be still alive. Knowing that he would never see him again. Wondering what fate would await him once Arthur had died…

Locked up. Chained up. Alone.

Arthur shuddered.

He should have known. He should have guessed that it would take bars and chains to prevent Merlin from being at his side, always at his side, watching over him, showing him the way home and ready to welcome him back with a smile as bright as the sun. 


End file.
